kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Utsukushii
"I WISH I HAD A BROTHER!" ~Chase to his sisters. Chase is the oldest male child of Buddy and April. He was born on April 1, 2031. Chase is much younger than his sisters and easily gets roped into doing things on their behalf. Appearance Chase has messy blonde hair and gray eyes. Personality Chase is the perfect little brother and believes he should do exactly what Cealy and Teaghan tell him to do, just because he's naive like that. He is super smart and skipped a few grades and is in middle school with his step-siblings Antonette, Damian, and Logan. In some stories, Chase is a psychic bender like both of his parents. He often uses it to annoy his older siblings. Bullying In Middle School, Chase is serverly bullied by Angel Mannly and Drake Malloy. He's bullied so bad that he attempts suicide by jumping off the roof of the school. Angel and his friends stole money from the school and framed Chase, wrote nasty things on his Myface page, took his inhaler when he was having an asthma attack, and even worse, he took his clothes and put a video of him naked on the internet. All of the abuse was too much for Chase to handle, so he went to the roof of the school to try to commit suicide by jumping off the roof. Before he was able to jump off the roof, Buddy and April stopped him, and also took him to the hospital to have him psychologically tested. Buddy, April, and Chase later had a family therapy session with Dr. Buhari to help Chase cope with being a bully victim at school. About five months later, Chase finally stands up to Angel and intentionally drops a barbell on his toe, breaking it, much to Angel and his friend Drake Malloy's surprise. Leukimia When Chase was 13 years old, he was diagnosed with leukimia. His Aunt Hannah ends up being a match for him, \and she donates her stem cells to save her nephews life. Though before she did, she was quarrelling with her sister, and everyone thought that she wouldn't donate, but she did. Relationships Cealy Cealy is known to favor Chase above all of her siblings, due to the fact that he looks up to her and will quickly agree to her plots and schemes. Chase and Cealy are often partners in crime, despite their age difference. Cealy will create the brilliant plan and Chase will execute it, since he's so adorable, no one can stay mad at him. Skye Skye and Chase get along the worst, but this isn't saying that they don't get along. Chase prefers Cealy over Skye and won't listen to her. Arguments are often difficult between the Utsukushii children because it's Cealy and Chase vs. Skye and Teaghan. Angel Mannly Chase had been viciously bullied by Angel Mannly and his friend Drake Malloy in Middle School. Among their cruelty, taking his clothes and putting a naked video on the Internet; Angel taking his rescue inhaler while Chase had been having an asthma attack and writing vicious things on his MyFace page. Chase, so broken by what was happening to him, went up to the Middle School roof, intent on committing suicide. Buddy and April go up to the roof and gently talk their son down from killing himself. The family is now going through therapy. Angel and Drake later decide to get back at Chase by filling a room with carbon mioxide and trapping Chase inside of it. April, wanting to confront Angel about his bullying before she was to go to a wedding, walked into the trap and became brain dead. Four months later and serverly depressed, Chase pulls a gun on Angel, then shoots the gun, but misses and shoots the tree instead. Morgan and Buddy stop Chase from actually shooting Angel, and they all go the police station. Two months later, Chase meets Neela Patel, who is a new girl at school that Angel has a crush on, and Neela also has a crush on Angel, too. Chase then hires Neela to secretly record her conversation with Angel about being responsible for April's death. After Neela recorded her conversation with Angel for Chase, Angel was finally arrested for April's death. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:Buddy and April's Kids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Benders Category:OC Kids Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:OLTL Characters Category:2031 Births